After The Battle Ends
by LilyRosePotter101
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione go back to school after the battle. Harry and Ginny are dating, and Ron and Hermione take their relationship to the next level...
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**A/ N- What do you think? I hope you like it, as there's a lot more to come. Will update weekly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

CHAPTER 1- Reunion

"Harry? Harry dear is that you?" Molly Weasley called out.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry replied. He entered through the front door of the Burrow. He was carrying his trunk and, as he entered he placed it in the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry dear," She came and gave him a warm, tight hug. As news spread across the house that Harry had arrived, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all came down the stairs to greet him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She quickened her pace and gave Harry a huge suffocating hug. Ron came up behind her.

"Hey mate," he said as he replaced Hermione in Harrys grasp. Though Harry was so excited to be reunited with his friends, after the devastating battle at Hogwarts, the girl he really wanted to see was paused at the top of the stairs.

Harry smiled at the drop-dead-gorgeous woman. He long red hair was flowing down to her waist. Her perfectly toned body was dressed in a deep blue blouse and a pair of jeans. She returned the smile with a row of pearly white teeth. She descended down the stairs and walked over to Harry. She gave him a sweet and gentle hug, feeling a more romantic greeting was better served away from the eyes of her mother and brother.

"Well Harry, why don't you go up to Ron's room and unpack while Ginny and I get dinner ready?" Mrs Weasley said, breaking the silence.

Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Ron's room. As they did, the passed what was Fred and George's room. The sound of George shredding paper was heard.

"He does that a lot, now that Fred's gone. He's shredding the contracts for their shop, says he's not going to continue it." Ron explained. It was easy to tell by the sound of his voice that it was hard for him to talk about Fred.

"I guess losing your twin would be like losing half your own body. It can't be easy for him." Harry replied. He felt guilty and responsible for everyone who died that day. Hermione already knew this.

"Don't blame yourself Harry, It's not your fault."

They entered Ron's room and Harry began to unpack his belongings.

"So what's been going on here?" Harry looked between Hermione and Ron. "It was about time, you know." Harry said. Hermione blushed.

"You know, Ginny's waiting for you in her room, I think you should talk to her." Hermione prompted. Harry's eyes flickered to Ron, asking his approval. He nodded. So Harry crossed the hall to Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called. Harry turned the handle of the door, and entered. Ginny dropped the clothes she was folding, and ran up and kissed him. Not the usual kind that they shared, but a strong, intense, passionate one. It lasted for several minutes before Ginny pulled away.

"I've missed you," Harry breathed.

"Me too," Ginny replied.

They sat on Ginny's bed, in each other's arms, until they heard a knock at the door. Ginny jumped up and resumed her previous task of folding her clothes.

"Come in," Harry said. Hermione opened the door, and said quietly,

"Dinner's on the table."

When they descended down the stairs, they found that Mr. Weasley, George, Bill and Fleur, Percy, and woman Harry didn't know, were already seated at the table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry took their places at the table and Mrs. Weasley brought over their food. They dug in.

"So, Harry, how are things at Grimmauld Place?" Arthur asked.

"Well, thank you. I have spent the past few weeks cleaning it up. It looks a lot better now. I even managed to silence Mrs. Black for good." Harry replied. He had inherited 12 Grimmauld Place from his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Ah. And you're sure about returning to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I think it is important to finish my education." Harry looked at Ginny. She was staring straight at him. Hermione noticed this and cleared her throat.

"So, Harry dear, will you be returning there in the holidays?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I guess." Harry said as he shoveled in a spoon full of pudding.

"Oh, well you must spend Christmas here. You always have…." Molly urged.

"Oh, how rude of me, Harry, this is my wife Audrey." Percy said. He gestured to the woman sitting next to him. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Audrey, I'm Harry Potter,"

"Oh, I know who you are Harry!" Audrey cackled.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron went for a walk out in the garden. Harry and Ginny went upstairs to her room. They sat and talked.

"Harry, it will be weird, having you in my classes. It will be strange to see your face around Hogwarts. Good, but strange." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah. It'll be hard for me to get back into the swing of things. Taking a year off does that to you. But Ginny, I don't ever want us to be apart like that again…" Harry said.

"Me neither." She breathed. She leant in and kissed him. Before long, Hermione and Ron came running up the stairs. They burst in.

"Ginny!" Ron gasped. Hermione held him back as Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped. Harry jumped up and walked past Ron, who shot him a dirty look. He made his way outside. Ron followed.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, and sat next to her.

"Don't mind him, he just has to get used to it, that's all." Hermione said. She was fiddling with her left hand, as though she was trying to hide something. Ginny reached over and grabbed it. Placed upon Hermione's fourth finger glistened a beautiful diamond ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny shrieked. "Just when did this happen?"

"Just then, in the backyard." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh! That's amazing! Congratulations." Ginny smiled. A tiny part of her, wished that Harry had proposed. And God knows he might have if they weren't interrupted. Ginny and Hermione made their way down stairs.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry rushed outside. Ron followed closely behind.

"Harry James Potter! Come here at once!" Ron yelled. Harry stopped, turned around and headed back towards Ron.

"Ron, I swear, we weren't going to do anything. I was…. I. I was going to ask her something. I was going to ask her to marry me. But you and Hermione came and I couldn't. And anyway, you said you were ok with it. You said that you preferred me than anyone else…" Harry defended himself, before the accusations were pointed at him.

"Harry, I, I…. I'm sorry. Ok. It's weird. I do prefer you over Dean or Michael. You care for her, but you don't want to upset me, so you have waited to do, what the other guys would have done the moment it arose. And I thank you Harry. But I have something to ask you. Will you be my best man? At my wedding?" Ron grinned.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"I proposed to Hermione. We're getting married…" Ron looked so excited.

"Oh, Congratulations Ron. Yes. I'll be your best man. Of course!" Harry exclaimed. He shook Ron's hand. The made their way back into the house where all the rest of the Weasleys were gathered.

Ron walked over to Hermione and held her hand. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to stare at them. Harry took his place with Ginny, holding her close to him.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that Hermione has agreed to marry me." As Ron said this, a squeal of delight was heard from the back of the room. Molly Weasley ran to her son. She kissed him on the cheek and then Hermione.

"Oh, It's about time you two," She said. She admired Hermione's engagement ring. Fleur made her way to examine the ring as well. The male Weasleys gathered around Ron with many 'Congrats!' and 'About time's could be heard. Harry sneaked off and led Ginny out to the garden.

"Ginny, I just want you know something." Harry began. His heart was hammering in his chest as he thought of just how to tell her. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Harry. I feel the same. But I want to make love to you." Ginny moved closer to him.

"Ginny, I want to make love to you as well, but I believe that waiting until we are married is the right thing to do. It is traditional and old fashioned, but, I think it has to be like that." Harry explained.

"Ok," Ginny said. She, once again moved closer and planted one large, hard, strong, passionate kiss upon his lips.

**A/N- Please Read and Review…**


	2. Train Rides, Flowers and Meetings

**A/N- Hey guys, here's my weekly update! Hope you enjoy… Read and Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, apart from Sally Curtis. **

CHAPTER 2 – Train Rides, Flowers and Meetings

Harry awoke to the sound of Mrs Weasley running up the corridor shouting "Get up! Get up! We'll be late!"

He rolled off the bed, and grabbed his towel. He sleepily made his way to the shower. After showing he got dressed and headed back to Ron's bedroom. However, he bumped into Ginny.

"Good morning sweetheart," Harry greeted as he kissed Ginny good morning.

"Morning," She replied.

Harry ginned as he went downstairs to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. Mr. Weasley was seated at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Harry grabbed a bowl of cereal and a spoon and sat down, he began eating.

"So, how to you feel about Ron and Hermione?" Arthur said as he put down the paper.

"I think it's about time, " Harry remarked.

"Hmmm, quite. And err, you and Ginny, will be seeing something similar from you?"

"Mr. Weasley, I actually wanted to talk to you about that, you see, I love Ginny, with all my heart. I am asking your permission to let me marry her?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, my boy, there is no one else I would rather my daughter be with. Yes, I give my blessing. It was quite unexpected that you'd ask my permission though."

"Well, I believe that things like that should be done the old fashion way. Can we keep this between us though; I'd prefer it be a surprise for her."

"Oh, Mum's the word," Mr. Weasley chuckled. Harry put his bowl in the sink and went back upstairs. He opened the door to Ron's room and found Rona and Hermione in the middle of heavy make out session. He quickly closed it again and turned. Ginny was standing right there.

"It's a pity we'll have to share a compartment with them on the train," Harry said.

"Yeah, but we could always follow their lead…" Ginny hinted. Harry chuckled, as Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Well, they are kind of busy in there, and we didn't want to interrupt," Ginny explained.

"Ohhh," She knocked on the door, "Oi! You two!" She barged in and Hermione and Ron broke apart.

"We don't have time for you two to get it on, hurry up or you'll miss the train, and Ron, you are not taking the car!" She slammed the door shut and went back down stairs.

Harry slowly opened the door and crept in.

"Sorry about that Harry," Ron said with a cheeky grin. Harry progressed further into the room, picked up his trunk and left, all without saying a word.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand up platform 9 ¾ with Ron and Hermione following closely behind. After running at the wall, they bordered the train, and found an empty compartment. Ginny couldn't help but notice the stares that followed them. She knew everything would be different with Harry now, but she wasn't really all that prepared for it.

After a while Ginny fell asleep with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. There was a knock on the compartment door. Harry looked up and saw a young girl from Ravenclaw. She slid the door of the compartment open.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm Sally Cutis. The new Ravenclaw prefect. Um, Professor Slughorn wishes to speak with you in his compartment. Right away." The girl had long black curly hair that was braided down her back. She turned and headed back up the corridor. Harry carefully shifted Ginny and got up.

"I'll be back," Harry said as he made his way to Professor Slughorn.

Harry walked up the train corridor, trying to ignore all the whispers and stares. At last, he reached the compartment.

"Sir, you asked to see me?" Harry said as he pushed open the compartment door.

"AH, Harry, my boy!" Slughorn said as he looked up. Harry took a seat.

"How are you sir?" Harry inquired.

"Well. And you?"

"Brilliant, sir," Harry was wondering why he had been summoned.

"Now, Harry, everyone knows what you have done. You are very famous, perhaps even more now, than ever before. If you ever need a safe haven, from all those staring eyes, my office is always open to you." Horace Slughorn looked him straight in the eye.

"T-Thank You sir!" Harry was unsure as to exactly what the professor was asking him to do, however, he was, at some stage going to need some where to do his homework without the stares of others.

Five minutes later, Harry was allowed to leave. Once he finally found his original compartment, he noticed that there was a card and some flowers left on the seat next to Ginny.

"Hey, What are these?" Ginny was frowning and Ron and Hermione where puzzled. Harry picked up the card and read it.

_To My Loving Harry,_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue,_

_If there's one thing I know for sure,_

_It's that I love you!_

_Sally Curtis xoxo_

"Oh, Ginny!" Harry cried. He tore the card into two. He came at sat next to Ginny. He took her hand.

"Ginny, you know, girls can send me flowers, and chocolate filled with love potions. But I'll never love them, like I love you. I never think of any other girl, except you, and perhaps Hermione, when she's doing my homework!" The last part caused Ginny to crack a smile.

"Are you sure?" She said, the tears had stopped and had turned to face Harry,

"Yes, there is no one else, and never could be." He kissed her.

**A/N- Please review it… am sick at the moment and they make me smile. So please, please, pretty, pretty, pretty please REVIEW….**


	3. Chapter 3 Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N- Hey guys. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY for leaving it that long in between chapters. I am so sorry. I had exams and the school production is in three weeks so I've been busy rehearsing for that. I am doing to post Chapter 4 almost immediately after this one… I know it won't make it up to you…. But it's the best I can do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. The names of these characters were made for fictional purposes and if they show any resemblance to any person, living or dead, it purely by coincidence.**

CHAPTER 3- Returning to Hogwarts

They made their way through the doors of the castle. They were amazed, not only that they were back here, but at how Filch and Professor McGonagall had fixed it up. They walked into the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor Table.

At the front of the hall, the staff table was filled with the following teachers:

Care of Magical Creatures- Rubeus Hagrid

Potions- Horace Slughorn

Arithmancy - Septima Vector

Divination- Sybil Trelawney

Quidditch/ Flying- Madam Hooch

An unknown teacher

Headmistress and Transfiguration Teacher- Minerva McGonagall

Herbology- Pomona Sprout

Ancient Runes - Bathsheda Babbling

History of Magic- Cuthbert Binns

Charms- Filius Flitwick and

Astronomy- Aurora Sinistra

Harry wondered who the new teacher was. He knew they were for Muggle Studies or Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Professor McGonagall stood up, signaling for the students to be quite and to take their seats.

"Good evening students. I would like to welcome you all back, and for those who are joining our great school, I hope you find the castle warm and inviting. As always, there are some messages. No student is allowed in the Dark Forrest, on the edge of the grounds. This year we are joined by Professor Cornelius Van Rosenburge. He will be taking Muggle Studies. Some of you may have noticed we are one teacher short. We had Professor Vladimir Stookê lined up to take Defence Against the Dark Arts, however, he has fallen ill, and cannot take over until next term. We are currently looking for a replacement."

It was at this moment, that Harry noticed Professor McGonagall looking straight at him. He couldn't work out if it was pure coincidence or something more.

"Well, you had best have your dinner, and off to bed." As the headmistress said this, food magically appeared upon the tables. Ron as always grabbed his plate and filled it to the brim. Hermione filled her plate and so did Ginny, just not quite as full as Ron's. Harry picked up his plate, and placed some chicken and salad on his plate.

Harry hadn't really noticed before, but he felt alone. Yes, he had Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but none of his old friends. Like Neville or Seamus. Remembering Luna, he turned to look at the Ravenclaw table and sure enough, there she was. However she was to repeat her sixth year, as she had missed out on the majority of last year.

After everyone had eaten, the food disappeared and everyone made their way up to bed. Harry was stopped by Colin Creevy, just as he reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello Harry!" He greeted.

"Hi Colin, How are you?" Harry asked.

"Well thanks. Um…. Professor McGongall asked me to tell you, that she wants to see you in her office and that she loves cats."

"Thanks Colin." Harry paused, thinking about that.

"Wonder what she wants?" Ginny asked. Harry kissed Ginny, and told he'd tell her everything upon his return.

Harry walked up the corridor leading to Dumbledore's old office.

"Cats," He said as he approached the door. The gargoyle spun and he stepped up on the step. At last, he reached the door.

"Come in Potter." McGonagall said. Harry opened the door and walked in. Harry felt a surge of rage as he saw her where Dumbledore should have been.

"How are you?" She said.

"Fine thank you Professor, I don't think that's why called me though…" Harry replied.

"Correct. I wanted to offer you a job. As you heard at feast, we are short of a teacher. And who better to teach that subject than you? It would only be for 8 weeks and we would pay you. You would be assessed on how well you teach." The Professor explained.

"Couldn't you get anyone else? I mean… Ginny and I are together, and if I'm her teacher, we couldn't…"

"Oh, Yes, I suppose you are right. Well, you go and talk it over with Miss Weasley and get back to me as soon as possible."

Harry left and entered the Common Room. Ginny was sitting on the couch by the fire reading a book.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked. Her face lit up as she saw him. He kissed on the cheek before replying.

"Well, she offered me the DADA post. But I'm not going to take it."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because if I'm your teacher, we can't be together. And we both said we never wanted that to happen again." Harry was deeply saddened by the fact that he couldn't take the post, but nothing meant more to him then Ginny.

"Harry, I'll wait."

"No, I'm not making you do that again!"

"No, you have to. We need a teacher. And you are the best there is. I'll wait, I promise."

"No, Ginny. I can't. Nothing is more important to me, than you."

"Please, Harry. I want you to." Ginny was desperate. She knew they would never find another teacher, and who better than Harry Potter.

"Ginny, only if it's what you want…" Harry didn't want to have to wait 8 whole entire weeks to be with girl he loved. They wouldn't even be able to go out for her birthday.

"Yes, Harry James Potter! You will take this job! I absolutely insist!"

"Ok…." Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a long strong passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

Harry left soon after to tell Professor McGonagall that he would accept the post. He was required to show up for each class, and would only be required to take the classes that didn't clash.

**A/N- If you all hate me for breaking them up, I understand but I guarantee you they do get back together…**

**Please Review… even if it's only to tell me how horrible I am for no updating sooner…. Please please please!**

**And if you are reading this, it probably means you are one of the few faithful readers who I love so much. Thanks so much guys…**

**Lily xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 First Day of Classes

**A/N- As promised Chapter 4….**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

_CHAPTER 4 -The First Day of Classes…_

Harry woke the next morning, awaiting the first DADA class he would teach. Luckily it was to be the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years.

Ron and Harry soon joined Ginny and Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What no big 'Good morning' kiss for you two?" Ron asked as he noticed how they greeted each other.

"We broke up." Both Ginny had Harry and large smiles on their faces, which completely confused Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! I thought…. You promised me that would never happen! I thought you were going to ask her…" Ron spluttered.

"Ron, It's not forever, just for the next 8 weeks. You'll see why after lunch."

The teachers came around with time tables. Harry was given his teaching time table.

"What do you have Harry?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Defense. What about you guys?"

"I have Potions." Ginny said.

"Ron and I have Transfiguration." Hermione said.

"Ugh! I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Harry got up and hurried off to his classroom. Placed on his desk was a lesson plan. He was teach the first years how to disarm each other.

As the first years filled in, Harry had a hard time controlling his nerves. He was in his office, pacing. At last, he couldn't put it off any longer. He opened the door, and made his way to stand in front of the class.

"Good morning. As you all know I'm Harry Potter. I'm you new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher for the next 8 weeks. At which time, Professor Stookê will take over. Today we will be learning the disarming charm.

"Harry paused and a young Gryffindor put her hand up.

"Uh, Professor?"

"Yes, Uh, your name?"

"Holling, Samantha Holling. Is it true you defeated the Dark Lord?"

"Uh," Harry blushed, "Yes, I did. In fact, I attacked him many times with the spell I am about to teach you. Every one pick a partner. Now, the technique is: Flick your wand and say _expelliarmus!"_ Harry watched carefully as several students went flying. However he saw one student, Dorkus Mulltifo from Ravenclaw managed it first try.

After many classes, Harry was worn out, and really just wanted to go to bed. However, his last, if not most important class of the day, were lined up outside. Harry cast a spell and door flew open. Students poured in. This included Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione immediately sat down and opened her book, wondering who the replacement was for DADA.

Suddenly, Harry appeared right in front of the class.

"Good afternoon, as you all know, I'm Harry Potter, and I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well, for the next 8 weeks any way." Ginny smiled proudly at Harry. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Harry said with a hint of smile, trying not to giggle as he said that.

"What are we going to be learning today?"

"Well, this is where you and Mr. Weasley come in. I would like you to come up here, and tell the class of your experiences with Dark Magic." As they approached him, he whispered, "Don't mention Horcruxes…"

"Ah, well, Last year, Ron and I joined Harry, in a fight against the darkest wizard of all time. Unfortunately, it was not easy or fun. It was tiring and isolating. We were forced to hide out in forests and bushes. This quest also caused as to begin to bicker amongst ourselves. And if we hadn't had sorted it out, we all wouldn't be here now." Hermione began.

"Dark magic always leaves traces, which made it slightly easier to find him; however, it still took us along time, as we had no idea where to start. It was hard, as we all had family and friends we had to leave behind. I spent hours listening to the radio, waiting to hear bad news. Of course, it was all bad news, people disappearing, and lying dead somewhere. But I was hoping never to hear my family's names." Ron said.

"Of course there were people who stayed back at Hogwarts, who helped a great deal. Some of them have left now, but one particular young lady is still here, Miss Weasley, could you come up and tell the class of exactly what you were doing while everyone else was obliviously accepting punishment?" Harry asked.

"Very well. Last year, Neville Longbottom and I got into several mishaps as plan after plan failed to work. We didn't know exactly what Harry, Ron and Hermione were up to, but we did know this- He needed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. It was kept in Snape's office. Time after time, we tried to steal and it, and every time we failed. Everyone was getting weaker, and we needed reinforcements. Dumbledore's Army, which was established by Harry, when we were in fourth year, were all there to give us a hand. The members often refused the requests of the Carrows and we were brutally punished. Some caved and did what they were told, but others, stayed strong, and in the end, assisted Harry in his fight against Voldemort." As Ginny said this, many people gasped. Even now the Dark Lord had gone, people were terrified to say or hear is name.

"Thank you. Now, today's lesson may have been as exciting as you would have liked, but for you, I feel it was important for you to hear first-hand accounts of what Dark Magic is really like. For homework this week, I would like you write the three most useful spells, in your opinion, that you would use against the Dark Lord. These spell must be ones you know how to perform. This is due next lesson." Harry concluded. There were groans from many. Everyone jumped to leave as he packed up his books. However, Ron, Hermione and Ginny lagged behind.

"Harry! However did you become teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Well, McGonagall asked me. They needed someone to DADA for the next eight weeks, so I'm it."

"Right, and the reason you broke up with my sister was…?" Ron was puzzled.

"Oh you idiot! Harry and I couldn't be together if he's the teacher. He didn't want to take the post at first, but I forced him to. He's the best teacher, for this subject we're likely to get." Ginny butted in.

"Right! Oh well…" Ron spluttered.

"So, Harry will there be an exam at the end?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not supposed tell you that Hermione. But yes there will be, but I'm not telling you anything else. And the week before the exams, I'm not even aloud to be seen with any of you. Which sucks…" Harry said.

"It's ok Harry, we understand. See you tonight at dinner." Hermione said as they left the room.

**A/N- Please review… and I WILL UPDATE SOON**


	5. Chapter 5 Exam Time

**A/N- Ok Guys… Here are some of my responses to reviews…**

**Anonymous- I know that Ron and Harry don't go back… but if they didn't in my imagination… there wouldn't be a story… I'm making this up… I wanted then to go back.**

**TooFewShoes - I agree. I like conversation… but I have to admit, I have been rushing through them. Once I've finished Lily's Sacrifice, I'll slow it down**.

**Pettybureaucrat – Read and see….**

**DanielWhite- Thanks. **

**Thanks for reviewing guys…. Here's Chapter 5…**

CHAPTER 5 –Exam Time

The next four weeks passed quickly. He had been surrounded by first years that had conquered the disarming charm and had moved onto Jelly Leg Jinxes. The second years had learned about the three unforgivable curses and we now learning the charm against them. Third years had been practicing with boggarts and aee Hthe fourth years had been taught various defensive spells. Fifth years had been taught how to produce the Patronus Charm while sixth years had been learning about werewolves. Harry had been revising with the students in their seventh year and expanding their knowledge of defensive spells and Dark objects.

As exam time approached Ron began to see a lot less of his fiancée as she was busily studying, and when he did see her, all she wanted to do, was go over their notes. Ginny had been following Hermione's lead as she had nothing else to do. Ginny hung out with Luna Lovegood sometimes. She was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, which kept her busy. Ron was grateful that she amped up training, because then Ron wouldn't have to spend as much time alone.

Harry sat in his office and read book after book after book. He began to feel like Hermione. He finally read "Hogwarts: A History" and found it completely boring. Harry missed his friends. He couldn't talk to them outside of class times. He received a letter from Mrs. Weasley, once a week which kept him sane.

On the morning of the first DADA exams, Harry was up early. He had to meet with Professor McGonagall and the other teachers in the Great Hall at eight o'clock on the dot, so they could prepare for the exams. Harry showered, shaved and dressed himself before heading out of his quarters. Lucky for him, he only had today, and after that, he was free to see his friends again.

Hermione woke and, after realising that today was the first of her exams, she jumped up and got into the shower. She brushed her teeth and her hair before dressing and running to have breakfast. She took with her, all her notes from Defence Against The Dark Arts.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table. She leaned in and kissed Ron.

"Good morning," she said as she opened her notebook.

"Hey. Don't you think you could just shut that for a moment?" Ron was deeply saddened that, in the past few weeks, Hermione had spent more time with that book, than him.

"Oh, Ron! I'm sorry. It's temporary. Then we'll get right into the wedding plans. I just have to get these exams over with."

"Yeah, I know." He knew that she cared a lot about school and just had to ace all her exams.

Ginny was watching the scene as it was played out in front of her. She had been very patient as she waited for eight weeks. Being away from Harry was tiring and hard.

_Sqwark! Sqwark! _

Ginny's head, as well as many others, popped up. An owl can soaring in and dropped a letter right at Ginny's plate. She reached over and opened it, before beginning to read;

_Ginny,_

_We wanted to wish you, Ron and Hermione good luck for exams this week. We know you'll do well. Here's an update on the family;_

_George is still shedding paper but he sends his love. Percy and Audrey have moved into their new house and have announced they are expecting their first child. _

_We heard about Harry. Are you sure you're ok? _

_We love you and we hope you are all well._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Mum and Dad. Xoxo_

She gave the letter to Ron so he could have a read.

"The great prick! Of course he and _perfect Audrey_ would be before Bill and Fleur when it came to kids. At least they were doing something useful…" Ron complained.

"Huh?" Hermione said as she lifted her head up from the notebook.

"Audrey's pregnant." Ginny explained.

"Oh, Ron! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Hermione said with great enthusiasm as she leapt up and hugged Ron. Ron had a look of complete surprise. He did not expect Hermione to be excited at such a thing. Ginny looked at her watch.

"Hermione, it's almost time for our first exam. We'd better hurry." Ginny said as she realised the time.

"Ah," She gasped. She removed herself from Ron and grabbed her books. "Come on Ron!" She said as she pulled him along behind her, making her way to where her first exam was. It was DADA.

They walked in, and found their desks. Harry and Professor McGonagall were seated at the front of the hall. After all the students were seated, Harry got up and spoke;

"Today is the first of your examinations. Defense against the Dark Arts. This is the written exam and the practical one will follow. Good luck everyone."

"I trust, that Professor Potter has taught you all you need to know. And as this is his last day on the job, I ask that you not only try your best, but make an even larger effort, to make him proud. Here are your tests. You have two hours. Begin." McGonagall said. Exam papers went flying over to each student. They all began reading and scribbling over their papers.

"_Explain in full what a Patronus is and how it is used."_ Hermione read in her head. _" Well that's simple…"_ She scribbled down what she thought was the answer and then read over it several times to ensure it was correct.

"_Name the three dark objects explained in DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS- Useful Hints. What the hell, Harry. You know I never read this…." _Ron thought.

"_What are the names of the Unforgivable Curses? Explain exactly what they do. Sweet! I know this one. Thanks Harry….." _Ginny thought.

oOo

At the end of the written exam, the paper flew up the front and the students made their way over to the practical examinations. They lined up in alphabetical order and went through to have their exam. When they reached Hermione, she nervously made her way over to Harry.

"Miss Granger, please perform for me the Patronus Charm." Harry said.

"_Expecto patronum_"

"Good." Harry continued questioning her. And it wasn't until he reached Ginny, that he found it hard to concentrate. She looked at him with those gorgeous eyes and her long red hair hanging straight down to her waist.

"Uh, Um…. Miss Weasley…. Uh…." Harry stuttered when he saw her.

"It's ok Harry, just ask the questions and be done with it…." She whispered back. He pushed on, and managed to get through her exam.

Much to Harry's delight, by 4pm, they had been through all his examinations. And, after getting the ok from Professor McGonagall, he was free to see Ginny again. He ran up to his office, and grabbed the present he had for her, slipped it in his pocket, and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Hermione going through her notes, complaining about how she got this question wrong, and that question wrong. Ron was sitting on the couch, listening to her, and waited until it was all out of her system.

"Harry!" She said when she looked up. She ran over and hugged him. Ron got up, and shook his hand, once Hermione had stepped back.

"Harry, good to see you mate!" Ron said.

Harry looked past Ron and Hermione, to the girl who was standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" She said as she ran and jumped on him, planted a hard, passionate kiss on his lips. He held her around the waist and spun around. "You're back!" She said when she was back on the ground.

"Come on Ronald, I fancy a walk." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to the couch, near the fire.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're back!" Ginny said as she sat beside Harry, with her fingers intertwined with his.

"Me too." Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny, we have known each other for seven years now, and I can't imagine my life without you. Remember when we were in the backyard of the burrow, and we said we never wanted to be apart again? Well, here's my promise to you." He stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny black box. Ginny gasped as he bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will do me the exceptional honor, of becoming my wife?" Harry asked. Praying for a positive response.

**A/N- Read and Review…. **

**Lily xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Can You Keep A Secret?

**A/N- Hey. I am so so so so so so so SORRY! I know I have been making you all wait, but I live an extremely busy lifestyle. So I haven't had much time to write. But for those of you who are reading Lily's Sacrifice, I hope to have two more chapters up very soon. Please let me know what you think… Read and Review…**

CHAPTER 6- Can you keep a secret?

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will do me the exceptional honor, of becoming my wife?" Harry asked. Praying for a positive response.

Harry opened the box to reveal a diamond shaped emerald ring.

"Oh, Harry! You didn't go and spend a lot of money did you?" Ginny asked, her eyes on the ring.

"It was my mother's engagement ring, so no… answer me Ginny!" Harry pressed.

Ginny nodded. "Yes!" Harry placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her.

"Oh, but Harry, won't the other students know? I mean, we weren't allowed to have a relationship before, so won't we have to wait a while?"

"I don't care what they think, but if it's important to you, we'll keep it a secret. No one needs to know. Let Hermione have her time in the sun, and then we'll announce our engagement."

"What about my parents?"

"They know… I mean they know it's coming up. I asked for your father's permission, before we left in the summer, I planned to ask you earlier, but the teaching post came up, and I couldn't. We can tell them during the holidays. "

"Oh Harry, you're perfect." Harry chuckled. He laid there on the couch, with Ginny lying across him. She fell asleep there.

oOo

"Harry?" Hermione said as they came back from their walk.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you're awake."

"Help me with Ginny," Hermione assisted Harry in getting Ginny off him, and then he carried her up to her bed. He swiftly removed the engagement ring, and placed it in the box, before placing that in the top draw, next to her bed.

Harry then made his way back to the boys dormitories. Ron was getting undressed.

"Hey Harry," He greeted. "What'd you and my sister do?"

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

"If you did nothing, why do you have that stupid smile on your face?"

Harry gave up; he couldn't hide it from Ron. If he did, Ron would probably assume the worst and be really pissed off.

"I proposed,"

"What'd she say?"

"What do you think? But don't say anything! We're not telling anyone until after the holidays. She wants to keep it a secret."

"Ok, I won't breathe a word of it."

Harry got in to bed and was very pleased with himself.

The next morning, Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They saw Hermione and Ginny already seated. Hermione was enjoying her cereal, while reading the paper, while Ginny looked sick. She was pale and had dark circles around her eyes.

"God, Ginny, you look awful!" Ron exclaimed as he sat down opposite Hermione.

"Gee, thanks Ron." Ginny said, as she placed her head in her hands.

"Ginny, no offence, but Ron's right, are you ok?" Hermione said. She put her paper down. "You feel rather warm," She placed her hand on Ginny's forehead.

"I don't feel well," Ginny groaned.

"Come Ginny, I'll take you to the nurse." Harry offered. He helped Ginny up and led her out of the hall. "Ginny, please, tell me what is wrong."

"Oh, Harry, I don't know. I felt fine last night, but when I woke this morning, I felt ill. I don't know what is going on, oh, Harry. I'm sorry. Especially after you proposed. I… I am so sorry…"

"Shh. You don't have to apologize. People just get sick…"

They made their way to the second floor. As they entered the hospital wing, Harry called out to Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Promfey?"

"Yes dear?"

"My girlfriend is ill."

"Ah, Miss Weasley. What seems to be the matter?"

"Well, I was fine last night and when I woke this morning, I just felt dreadful. I have a temperature and I feel as if I've been hit by a bus."

"Well dear, you better come and sit over here. Mr Potter, if you please, can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course." Harry said as he stepped back from the bed, allowing Madam Pomfrey to assess Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, please hurry back." Ginny said. She was lying on the bed and the nurse was bending over her, already checking her temperature.

"Yes I will Ginny." Harry made his way swiftly back to the hall to inform both Ron and Hermione of Ginny's whereabouts and to ask Ron to explain to Professor Stookê that he would be late to DADA.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ron asked.

"I hope so. There's only two weeks left until the Christmas holidays, and I know she's looking forward to them."

"Yes, she would be I suppose… Well, let me know how she is going…"

"Of course."

Once Harry returned to the hospital wing, it was clear Ginny was to be there for more than a few hours. As he approached her bedside, Madam Pomfrey came up behind him.

"Mr Potter, could I have a word?"

"Sure.." He followed the nurse out to the corridor.

"As you know Miss Weasley's temperature is high. It appears she has a strange strain of the Feline Flu. It has never been recorded in a human before and I'm unsure if it's contagious. Therefore, Mr Potter, I must ask that anyone who has had direct contact with Miss Weasley, in the past two weeks, is tested."

"Right. Well, that's me, Ron and Hermione and suppose her classmates… Madam Pomfrey? Do you think she'll be better by the holidays?"

"Oh, Mr Potter, I don't know. Could you fetch Mr Weasley and Miss Granger then. We'll test you three first, as I'd assume you're most likely at risk."

Harry turned and went straight to DADA. He burst in the door.

"Mr Potter, are you ok?" Mr Stookê asked, surprised.

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey would like to see Ron and Hermione, please sir." Harry puffed.

"Very well, oh and Mr Weasley, have that essay for me tomorrow will you?"

"Yes sir." Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes; she knew it was not outside her fiancée's character to not have finished his homework.

The three of them swiftly made their way up to Ginny.

"Harry, what's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she's got some weird kind of flu, and I might be contagious so they're going to test us for it."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter! Thank goodness you're here. Please change into these gowns and proceed to the end of the hall for your testing." Madam Pomfrey instructed. The three of them did as she said and after being tested, they were allowed in to see Ginny.

"Harry! Oh, do you have it too?" Ginny asked when she saw them.

"We don't know yet. We just got tested. How are you?" Harry said.

"I'll be fine. Oh, Ron, what if Audrey gets it? She's pregnant. It might hurt the baby?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Might knock some sense into it more like," Ron mumbled and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"I have your test results. Do you want me to share them privately?" Madam Pomfrey said as she came up behind them.

"We're all family here, I don't mind if they hear." Hermione said. Ron and Harry agreed.

"Very Well. Mr. Potter, you don't have the virus and neither do you Miss Granger. However, Mr. Weasley, You _do_ have this strain of the flu."

**A/N- I love everyone who is still reading this and is putting up with me. **

**I have had some reviewers calling this story "cheesy". Well, yes it is a bit. But I am just writing it how I wanted it to turn out. If you like cheesy stuff, well, that's fantastic. And if you don't well, I can't write my stories just to suit every single person who might possibly read it. Though I love having people read my stories… If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Oh and I am so excited for Saturday! Hunger Games comes out on DVD!**


	7. Chapter 7 Who's Getting the Weasleys?

**A/N – Ok, so I know it has been a long time. Maybe it was the fact I have exams in two days, and I really didn't want to study, that I came back to this story? Anyway, the good news for you, my lovely readers that still give a shit about the story, is that here's an update for you. Might even add more if you are really nice to me. This story has completely changed direction in the chapter. I was going to make the whole Feline Flu thing a big mystery, but then I realized what I want this story to be. I don't want this story to be a world class novel, that has a plot. I want this to be the story where you find out what happened to the characters. They arent going to go on a big adventure. They are going to get married, have kids, their kids will grow up - it'll be like life. It might end up really boring, but in the end, its what everyone is thinking about at the end of the books. To be honest, this story doesn't need to be good. It just has to have everything I want in it. Its up to you guys if you read it or not. And I couldn't care if anyone reads it or not. **

**So ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: No Characters mentioned are mine. And similarity in Characters is purely by coincidence. **

CHAPTER 7- Who's Getting the Weasleys

Hermione slid the last of her things in her trunk, ready to leave. It had been a stressful first half to the school year. Getting engaged, exams, discovering she was to be an aunt and worst of all finding out her beloved Ronald was sick. Harry had been spending a lot of time with Hermione as Ron and Ginny were held captive in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had discovered that the Feline Flu was not contagious, but had warned Harry and Hermione to stay away as much as possible, and had cut their visits to once a week. Hermione had been busy planning the wedding, which they were supposed to have just after Christmas, but had now been moved to the summer.

"Hermione? You ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe we both have to spend our Christmas without our fiancés."

"Me either! Im coming back on New Year's to spend with Ginny. "

Harry and Hermione made their way to the train. They found and empty compartment and Hermione made herself comfortable with a very thick book. After the first hour on the train, Sally Curtis came to the compartment and sat next to Harry.

"So, no girlfriend Harry?" She said.

"No, Ginny is sick. Why?"

"Ohhh, just wondering…"

Harry turned away from her and looked out the window. Sally slowly moved herself closer and closer to Harry. She snuggled up again him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he jumped away from her.

"Snuggling up to you of course!" The smile spread across her face.

"What? No! Im an engaged man! What the hell are you thinking?"

"What? I don't understand? I thought now that Ginny is going to die, you'd want me instead?"

"Ginny's not going to die! What on earth are you on about?"

"Well, she has the Feline Flu. Everyone who gets it, dies. Unless you get the antidote, but dragon semen is very rare. "

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, um I read about it somewhere. "

"But Harry didn't tell you what Ginny had. No one knows."

"Oh, umm…" Sally blushed red.

"Wait, you made her sick? Didn't you?" Harry accused.

"What! No… well yeah, maybe."

"What were you thinking" Hermione exclaimed.

"I… I thought if Ginny and Ron were out of the picture, I would have a chance with Harry and my brother Dominic would have a chance with you, Hermione."

"Sally! That is the most ridulous thing I have ever heard! Did you really think that Harry, after all he's been through with Ginny, would even consider going out with you? The girl who killed his fiance? And do you think I would want to go out with your brother? I love Ron! He is my one and only. There is no way I could be interested in anyone else!" Hermione screamed.

"Sally, I think it's best if you go and tell Madam Pomfrey what you've done. Write to her immediately! And if you don't, I will." Harry exclaimed.

Sally slowly got up and left the compartment. Harry sent an owl to Madam Pomfrey to ensure she knew.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you and Ginny are getting married?"

"Ginny wanted to keep it a secret. At least until her parents know. Not that it's going to matter anymore."

"Harry, don't say that! We will find the antidote and save them. We need them Harry."

"Well, what do we do?"

"I say, we go have Christmas with our family, and we return to school and ask Madam Pomfrey where to find it."

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed! **

**Love Lily xoxoxo**


End file.
